The present disclosure generally relates to a thermally activated display and more particularly, to a visual display for indicating effectiveness of a temperature management feature in a mattress or mattress material.
Mattresses with temperature management features, such as phase change materials, ventilated mattress features (e.g. air-cooled technology), and the like, are generally known in the art. One of the problems associated with these mattresses is the inability to demonstrate effectiveness, compared to a mattress without such features, to an individual at the point of sale. Proving usefulness to a customer in the brief interaction occurring during the shopping or purchase process, which can be less than two minutes, can be challenging.
Thermal imaging (TI) photography offers a solution for validating effectiveness or utility of temperature controlling technologies in mattresses. Unfortunately, however, TI cameras can be expensive. In addition, effective utilization entails training, skill, and experience. Furthermore, TI photography can be impractical because it requires an employee or salesperson to continuously acquire images.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient, low cost visual display at the point of sale for demonstrating functionality of a temperature management feature in a mattress. It is to solving this need the present disclosure is directed.